


All it Takes

by Lokiismylife27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Gen, Hurt Loki, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I hope, I love Hurt!Loki, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, it's cute though!, yeah i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiismylife27/pseuds/Lokiismylife27
Summary: Or, the one in which Loki has a 'great' idea about how to cure loneliness.





	All it Takes

Aurora Carlton had been kidnapped by Loki about a week ago. She wasn’t sure why her, but supposed Loki was just insane. What mattered was finding a way to get home.

Unfortunately, this endeavor proved to be impossible. Every time she thought she was getting out, Loki just appeared and teleported her back to the room he’d given her.

After her ninth attempt at getting out, and being teleported back to her room by Loki, she screamed, “I HATE YOU!” and shoved him out of the room, slamming and locking the door in his face. Then she burst into angry tears, frustrated by her lack of success. She was fairly certain no one knew that Loki had kidnapped her, which meant she didn’t have any hope of being rescued.

Hours later, Aurora was hungry, so she left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich, and started eating it moodily. As she was finishing, she heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor down the hallway, and frowned slightly before going to see what was going on.

Much to her shock, she found Loki lying on the floor outside her room, looking like he’d been beaten up pretty badly by someone. There was a pool of blood around his left wrist, and Aurora looked at him, wondering what she was supposed to do now. For all that he’d kidnapped her, she didn’t actually want him dead. Sighing, she went to the bathroom cabinet, and pulled out antiseptic, cotton swabs, and bandages before going back to Loki and turning him on his back. She looked him over, and sighed mentally before starting to take his armor off.

It turned out that the only serious injury was his wrist, which was slashed open and bleeding heavily, but Loki was also badly bruised and clearly unconscious. Aurora cleaned and bandaged his wrist, and then bit her lip, thinking. He’d told her never to go in his bedroom, and the one time she tried, he looked like he was going to kill her. Deciding that probably wasn’t a good idea, she dragged him into her room, and pulled his boots off before tucking him into her bed.

Loki was still unconscious when she decided she needed sleep, and she sighed before spreading blankets on the floor and settling down for the night.

The next morning, Loki was still out cold. When Aurora felt his forehead, though, he didn’t have a fever. Shrugging, she went to eat breakfast.

When she came back, Loki was STILL unconscious. She settled down next to him, and studied his face. He was very pale, nearly paper-white, and Aurora wondered if it was from losing too much blood. She gently felt his neck for a pulse, and found a weak one after several minutes of worrying. She looked at Loki’s wrist, and noticed the bandage was soaked through. She quickly changed it, making sure it was tight, and applied pressure for a while. She had no way of calling for help, unfortunately, so it was up to her to keep Loki alive.

Loki stopped breathing two hours later.

Aurora tried not to panic, and started using CPR on Loki. At first nothing happened, but suddenly Loki gasped, his eyes flying open as he started coughing. Aurora pulled him into a sitting position, and gently rubbed his back until he calmed down. When he was breathing normally again, Aurora propped him up with pillows. He looked at her, and looked like he wanted to say something. Aurora put a hand over his mouth and said, “No talking. I do NOT want you to stop breathing again, are we clear?”

Loki nodded, and Aurora took her hand away. “I’ll go get you some water,” she told him. “Don’t even THINK about trying to get up, got it?”

Loki nodded again, and Aurora gave him a narrow-eyed look before leaving. She got a glass of water from the kitchen, and took it back to her room. She helped Loki drink some, making sure he took small sips rather than gulping it down. When he finished, Aurora said, “You should rest, Loki. And congratulations on giving me Stockholm Sydrome.”

Loki looked at her sadly before falling back to sleep.

Aurora ended up staying up all night, worried that if she left Loki unattended, he’d stop breathing again. At least his wrist had stopped bleeding.

The next morning, Loki woke up fairly early, and Aurora noticed. She’d gotten about two hours of sleep at most, but still said, “Morning. How are you feeling?”

“Weak,” Loki said, his voice barely a whisper. “I think I lost too much blood.”

“You _definitely_ lost too much blood,” Aurora said. “Is there anything I can get you, to help you recover?”

“That bottle in the bathroom that I told you not to touch,” Loki whispered. “The small red one. It’s a potion that replenishes blood.”

“I’ll get it,” Aurora said. She left, and found the bottle, then took it back to Loki. He nodded, and whispered, “That’s it.”

“Do you need help drinking?” Aurora asked him.

Loki nodded again, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I need the whole bottle,” he whispered.

Aurora put the bottle to his lips, and Loki drank it, grimacing at the taste. “Do you want some water?” Aurora asked.

“Please,” Loki whispered. His voice sounded a little stronger. Aurora went and got a glass of water, then took it back to Loki and helped him drink it. After he finished it, she asked him, “How long do you think it’ll take you to recover?”

“It shouldn’t be more than a week, but I will likely be too weak to do much more than lie in bed for the next five days,” Loki whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“What happened to you, anyways?” Aurora asked.

“Fighting with the Avengers,” Loki said, sounding sleepy. “’M tired….”

“Go back to sleep; I’ll make some broth for when you wake up,” Aurora said firmly.

Loki nodded slightly and promptly fell asleep. Aurora went to make broth, knowing it was unlikely that Loki would be able to keep anything else down at the moment.

She left it simmering a bit when it was done, and went to check on Loki. He was just waking up, and when he looked a bit more alert, she asked him, “Do you want some broth?”

“Please,” Loki said. Aurora went and ladled some broth into a bowl, and went back to her room with a spoon. She settled down next to Loki and said, “Open up.”

Loki sighed and obeyed, clearly unhappy that he couldn’t feed himself. “If you’d stop antagonizing the Avengers, maybe stuff like this wouldn’t happen,” she told him. “You’re extremely lucky you kidnapped me right now, or I have little doubt you’d be dead.”

Loki swallowed another spoonful of broth before saying quietly, “Thank you.”

“Why DID you kidnap me, anyways?” Aurora asked.

Loki looked sheepish and said, “I was lonely. I thought having company would be nice, and playing Cat and Mouse with you was fun.”

“You’re strange,” Aurora said dryly. Loki drooped a bit, and she added, “That’s kind of cute though.”

She set the empty bowl of broth aside, and said, “You need to get some more rest. You can have more broth when you wake up, alright?”

Loki nodded, and settled down, whispering, “Thank you,” before falling asleep.

The next few days passed in much the same vein; Loki was getting slowly stronger, and by the fifth day after his collapse, he was able to get out of bed and walk with minimal help from Aurora.

By the eighth day, Loki was back to full strength, which was relieving to Aurora; she had grown to really like him, and had been really worried about him while he was recuperating. She was aware that this probably classified as Stockholm Syndrome, but since she was fairly certain Loki now had Lima Syndrome, she decided they were pretty much even.

A few days later, Loki asked a question she hadn’t really thought of since she started taking care of him. “Do you want to go home?” he asked. He sounded sad and resigned, like he was already preparing himself to let her go.

That struck her as really sweet, but it begged the question: did she actually want to leave? As she thought about it, she realized that she actually liked living with Loki, especially now that she knew more about him. They’d had plenty of time to talk while he was bedridden, after all. Finally, she made her decision, and said, “No, I want to stay with you, Loki.”

Loki looked like he was on Cloud Nine as he asked hopefully, “Really?”

“Really,” Aurora said with a soft smile. “I doubt you’d be able to live without me anyways.”

Loki pouted at her, and Aurora just laughed and hugged him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was fun and cute for me, so I hope you all like it too! Comments and kudos welcome; flames will be used to burn Odin's beard off. And possibly on Thor's cape.


End file.
